The Story of Us
by Mockingbird32
Summary: "Give it a chance. Give high school a chance. And, who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute boy today!" I didn't meet a cute boy that day...but he would enter my life before I knew it. Rated M for future chapters


**A/N: First attempt at publishing a story! And Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight! I'm just borrowing her characters. **

"Best four years of my life? Yeah. Right. I wish I could just fast forward through the next four years to graduate and get away from this stupid town," I told my mother.

"Bella, sweetie, it's the first day of your freshmen year of high school! Act a little excited. You were the new girl last year, and this year you'll be able to enjoy it with the friends you made," my mother, Renee said to me.

"What if Alice and Rose just forget about me? What am I supposed to do then? They are the cool ones. I'm just going to be the odd man out. I wish we were back in Phoenix so I could start high school with Jessica, like we always planned to do! But, no you and Dad had to go and ruin those plans," I complained.

"We've been over this. We did what we thought was best for the family. This was once home to your father and I. Give it a chance. Give high school a chance. And, who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute boy today!" my mom said.

She was always weirdly optimistic. My life was coming to an end at the age of 13 and she didn't seem to care. My father, Charlie, was offered the job of police chief in the dumb town of Forks, Washington. Want to know what there is to do in Forks? Nothing. Not a damn thing. I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona where I could do anything I wanted. Now I have to travel an hour to even get to a mall. And yet this is "what's best for the family." Yeah, okay Mom.

Last year I was able to make friends with Alice Brandon and Rose Hale. They are pretty great. Alice is going to be a cheerleader and Rose has plans to try out for the basketball team. They both tried to convince me to try out for those sports, but being the clumsy person I am I had to say no. Now I'm worried that while they are focused on their extracurricular activities I will be forgotten.

"Bella, we're here," my mom tells me as we pull into the parking lot of Forks High School. "Have a great day! You are brilliant! I love you!"

"Love you too Mom. See you after school," I say as I gather my things and exit the car.

I take a deep breath and look at the front of the school. American flag flapping in the wind, people walking in the doors laughing with their friends, and me…just standing there wishing for time to fly by. I close my eyes and count to three. Time to start the first day of hell. I walk through the doors and the sound of people catching up on their summers and enjoying themselves greets me. As I walk into the lobby I hear my name being called, I look to my right and there they are, Alice and Rose, dressed to kill and excited to see me.

"OMG Bella you look so cute!" Alice exclaims when I make it over to her and Rose.

"Ha! Thanks Alice. You look freaking awesome," I tell her. "As do you Rose."

"Thanks Bella!" Rose says. "This year is our year! We are going to make our mark on Forks High School ladies. I can feel it."

"Oh I know! And I'm so excited to see Jasper Whitlock again! Eeek!" Alice says.

"Ummm…who is Jasper Whitlock?" I ask.

"Oh Bella…I forget you haven't met him! Or seen him! He's a grade older than us! I'm totally in love with him and pretty sure we're going to be married in the next 5-10 years. We're soul mates," Alice tells me as she looks off dreamily.

"He also has two really cute friends Bella. But, eyes off Emmett McCarty, that boy is all mine," Rose informs me.

"So, what? I'm stuck with the unattractive third member of their group? Thanks guys…just thanks," I say jokingly.

"He isn't the unattractive third member! He just isn't either of our types. His name is Edward Cullen. He plays football and basketball. He's one of the funniest guys I've ever met!"

"Exactly. You need some laughter in your life Swan and lots of it. Maybe Edward will get you to loosen up some more and enjoy life."

"I'll be the judge of that," I tell them.

After exchanging class schedules I discover I have no classes with either of my friends. I'm not sure what I'm going to do if I end up in classes with Tanya and her crew. They are loud, obnoxious, and whorish. And we're only 13/14 years old. Who thought you could already be a whore by then? Not me. Just then the warning bell rings and we are all off in different directions to begin the first day of the worst four years of my life.

**Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Thank you guys! xx**


End file.
